Prologue:Nightwing interrogates Deathstroke/Jean Grey Kills Deathstroke
"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some much like our own... But for one or two instances, exactly the same." -Lex Luthor. (The scene opens up in the Alternate Universe, where we see the Bayville Live logo destroyed, but as we zoom out, we see the entire city of Bayville in ruins with the headline "BAYVILLE DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD". This screen was shown inside Bludhaven Police Department, where everybody is in shock, panic, or in disarray in slow motion. We then hear laughing as we zoom in on a door) (we see Deathstroke being sat down on a chair at an interrogation table) Nightwing:(slams his fist on the table) The nuke! Where did you get it, Slade?! Deathstroke: Why? You want one?(Jeers) Copy titan. (in rage, Nightwing lunges at him, but something blows down the back wall) Deathstroke:(chuckles) Right on time. (Jean Grey is seen floating, rage is clear in her eyes indicating she is almost possessed by the Phoenix Force) Jean Grey: Get away from him! Nightwing:(trying to calm her down) I'm handling this, Jean. (Jean Grey walks up to the table, throws it aisde, then grabs Deathstroke by the collar, and slams him against the interrogation window) Jean Grey: You drugged me! Made me-(calms down a little) Scott.... Professor.... Deathstroke: First your parents, now all of Bayville. The people you love tend to really die around you, don't they, Jean? No matter how far you try to stay away from them. Jean Grey:(raises her fist to punch him) Nightwing: Jean, don't! Jean Grey:(punches the interrogation window instead) Deathstroke: Hmmm.(Puts his hand on her shoulder) You see, that's why I like you, Jean. You're much more gullible than Dick. Jean Grey:(throws him across the room, breaking the table) Deathstroke:(gets up and pops his back as Jean Grey slowly walked towards him) You think you can ever have a family like the rest of us? That locking me up will somehow reform me? And they'll be safe? (he grabs a chair and sit down) Deathstroke: That's the problem of being a woman,They are so dumb for real. Jean Grey:(slowly starts walking towards him again) Deathstroke: Now run along, so I can get out of this place again. You see, I have many plans to top this event. Jean Grey:(finally broken, she grabs him by the neck) Nightwing: That's enough! Jean Grey:(pushes him back then lifts a rock and throws is against Nightwing and turns her head back to Deathstroke) Deathstroke:(weakly) I know it's soon, but... Think you'll ever find love in your heart again? Perhaps... Perhaps you will not accidentally murder your next family. Jean Grey:(in rage, awakens the Phoenix) Nightwing:(watches in horror) Jean Grey:(burns Deathstroke to death, then breaks his neck) (as Slades drops to the ground and Jean releases Nightwing, Dick Grayson realizes one thing... That this was the beginning. Slade was gone. And so were Xavier's hopes) Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us Category:Prologue Category:Prologues